


Cisco Ramon: Saviour of Weddings

by fezwearingjellybananas



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Minor Cisco Ramon/Cindy Reynolds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 03:51:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17134412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fezwearingjellybananas/pseuds/fezwearingjellybananas
Summary: In which Cisco vibes the Westallen wedding and decides nope





	Cisco Ramon: Saviour of Weddings

Barry and Iris both blinked.

And then blinked again.

"So..."

"Yep," Cisco said.

"And Professor Stein..."

"Yeah."

"And then..."

"Uh huh."

"I think that is literally the worst possible outcome," Barry said.

"Yeah. Oh, and you shouldn't open any unlabelled gifts, and when the alarm goes off at the loft, don't go."

"Why not?" Iris asked.

"Because Barry gets framed for murder."

"Cisco," Iris said. "What the..."

"I still can't vibe DeVoe, but I can vibe Barry."

"So our weddings gets interrupted by the worst people in the multiverse," Barry said. "And then Professor Stein dies, and then I get framed for murder. Actually I did see myself in Iron Heights in the Speed Force years ago, that makes sense now."

"Also Oliver and Felicity interrupt your vows to also get married," Cisco said.

"That's not great," Iris said. "But maybe on a list that also includes Professor Stein dying and Barry going to prison, it's a bit lower down?"

"Oh definitely," Cisco said. "But still."

"Yeah," Barry said. "I vote we have something small. You, me, Joe, Cecile, Wally, Cisco, Caitlin, Harry? Oh, and Captain Singh. I know Linda said she couldn't make it."

"She's caught up with some story in Coast City," Iris said. "You know Wally mentioned a starfish from space? Some glowing green guy showed up, Linda's chasing leads. Joanie's coming though."

"Maybe Professor Stein, Clarissa, Lily, and Jax," Barry said. "They can get away, right?"

"I'm sure they can make something up about going to visit baby Ronnie," Iris said. "Julian?"

"I've got his RSVP here, he can't make it back, but he'll try and drop by at some point in the near future. Maybe we should invite Ralph. And with everyone else we can have a gathering after."

"I feel like this would work better if you hadn't already sent invitations," Cisco said. "Which I know you have because what Iris actually said was 'hey, Cisco, how do you politely yet firmly ask someone to actually send their RSVP, because the Legends, Oliver, Felicity, and Kara haven't yet and the caterers need numbers by tomorrow' and I said 'I can just vibe the wedding if you want' and Barry said 'Cisco, you're the best, could you?' and then I saw a complete disaster."

"Dig and Lyla RSVPed," Barry said. "They can't make it, but they RSVPed."

"And we've already booked everything," Iris said. "So what do we do?"

"I'll talk to Cindy," Cisco said. "We'll handle it."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, it'll be fine."

* * *

 

The door didn't burst open, and Barry kissed Iris.

"We're married," he whispered, giddy with the joy.

"We're married. You're my husband."

"You're my wife."

"I love you so much, Barry Allen."

"I love you, Iris West-Allen."

* * *

 

Cisco and Cynthia were waiting when Barry and Iris got to the reception, hand in hand.

"Thank you both," Iris said.

"It was fun," Cynthia said. "We got to do some breaking and entering, a lot of property damage, evacuated half an Earth, made some new friends, and fought some bad guys."

"Yeah, they had dampeners around the breach, but we still had the plans from shutting the Earth-2 breaches, and a basic EMP shuts off power to dampeners," Cisco shrugged. "And I had a quiet word with Oliver and Felicity about waiting to talk about their relationship."

"You two are awesome friends," Barry said.

"You're not my friend," Cynthia said. "Iris is my friend, and I love Cisco, you just happen to know them."

"One day I will get you to admit you like me," Barry said. Cynthia rolled her eyes, but she smiled at him.

"I liked the video montage of you falling over Cisco made."

"Caitlin said I couldn't show that," Cisco said. "She made me take all the Flash jokes out of my best man's speech."

"That was probably for the best," Iris said. "Can I still see the montage?"

"Absolutely."

* * *

 

Everyone waved Barry and Iris off as they left on their honeymoon.

"That was nice," Ralph said.

"Yeah," Cisco said. "And no one died."

"Were we worried someone was going to die?" Caitlin asked.

"I'll tell you later."

"And then I guess it's back to DeVoe for you," Wally said.

"Actually, I was thinking you should stick around," Cisco said. "I made you a new suit, and Linda needs a roommate when she gets back."

"I thought Linda couldn't make it," Caitlin said.

"She couldn't, but I asked her to investigate ties between Iron Heights and Amunet Black, she should be here in a few days."

"What?"

"I had a feeling Blacksmith being out the picture might come in useful."

"What did you vibe?"

"Doesn't matter, Cindy and I will handle it."

**Author's Note:**

> Happy holidays, have a finally titled nonsense.


End file.
